


Steve’s Date

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [24]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Steve’s Date

* * *

Thor was standing by the fireplace in your room when you walked in. You smiled at him until he looked over, a serious expression on his face. “Thor?” You asked, shutting the door and rushed over to him. “What’s wrong?”

Thor looked at you, rubbing at his chin before crossing his arms. “You spoke to father about the naming of our son?”

“I wanted to know what some meant.” You shrugged. “I didn’t want to give you a list of every name I liked the sound of. I wanted to give you a list that was well thought out. He’s my son, too, and I love him. I was trying to be a helpful mother.”

If Thor wasn’t mad, he may have seen it from your view, but he was somewhat upset. “Yes, but that is not the job of a father’s father. Now Odin thinks I am unfit at doing my job.” He shook his head, staring at the fire.

You teared up. “I’m sorry.” You told him, wrapping your arms around yourself. “I didn’t think that wanting to help would cause such problems.” Then again, things in Asgard were very different than things back home. “Is there anything else that I should steer clear of doing?” No need to upset him again by stepping on his toes.

“Yes. Come to me before you go to my parents. About anything.” He spoke with a slight cold tone, not looking at you.

“Yes, sir.” You snapped, walking past him to your own bathroom. Once in there, you slammed the door behind you. First it had just hurt the way he acted. Now you were hurt and pissed off. It was clear customs were different here, but you had figured Thor had dealt with people from Earth long enough to know when he was being an ass.

* * *

Resting your hand on your rounded stomach, you looked down and sighed. You took a moment before moving to undress to take a relaxing bath yourself.

When you exited the bathroom, it was no surprise that Thor was gone from the room. You sighed softly, but decided to recheck on Steve. You hoped that the bath had helped him. Moving through the halls, you hadn’t bothered with shoes, so you enjoyed the cool floor against your feet.

Steve had a staff woman helping rematch his wounds when you stepped in, a blush rising to his cheeks when he saw you. “Hey.” He smiled. “Sorry, I heard you were busy so I called for someone.” He held out a hand for you.

“Less busy, more annoyed.” You shrugged, telling me honestly. “Did the bath help any?” You asked, hopeful.

He nodded. “It was really nice. Actually. What’s wrong?” He dismissed the lady softly, thanking her.

You sat on the side of the bed and shrugged. “I tried being helpful and doing something thoughtful and all it did was blow up in my face.” You told him. “Doesn’t matter.”

He frowned and tried sitting up, but sighed and stayed laying down. “Did it just happen now?” He rubbed your hand.

“Kinda.” You told him. “I did it while you two were gone, and it blew up after I ran you a bath.” There really wasn’t a need to get him too involved.

He saw you were upset and decided not to push it, holding his arms open instead. “Want a hug then?” He gave his boyish smile.

You chuckled lightly. “Always.” You agreed, moving to hug him, being careful.

He held you close, kissing your temple. “It’ll be okay, you always figure it out.” He rubbed your back and side.

“Thanks, Steve.” You sighed contently. “I’m glad you’re here.” You told him.

He smiled to himself. “Glad I can be here for you. You’re free to rest with me, not like I can do much anyway.” He figures your fight was with Thor and thought you might need an excuse to get away.

You chuckled and nodded. “You’ll be healed soon enough.” He always seemed to heal fairly quickly. “Then we’ll get back to our daily walks.”

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled, looking forward to it. He began playing with your hair, relaxing slightly.

Closing your eyes, you relaxed slightly. “This is comfy.” You sighed contently.

Steve chuckled, giving you a light kiss on your head before beginning to hum. A while later he realized you had fallen asleep and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

Thor returned to your chambers a bit later, and sighed when you weren’t there. He didn’t have to guess as to where you had gone, and turned to face Steve’s door. He debated on whether he was going to knock or not.

He tried to listen to see if you and the Captain were talking, and decided to push the door open when there was silence.

He let out a sigh when he saw you sleeping against Steve. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at the cracked door to your chambers. With a shake of his head, he moved forward and sat on the side of the bed by your legs. “Little one?” He shook your leg lightly.

You hummed, snuggling closer to Steve, your eyelids fluttering. Steve’s arm tightened around you slightly as he shifted in response to your movement.

Thor couldn’t help but smile and let out a soft chuckle. Getting up, he kissed your temple. “Sleep well, little one.” He whispered, deciding to let you stay asleep, and talk with you in the morning.

* * *

Steve woke up first in the morning, surprised to find you both in the same position as the night prior. He smiled to himself and brought you closer, hissing as his bones cracked a little into place.

Hearing Steve, you yawned. “You okay?” You asked sleepily, looking up at him through cracked eyelids. “I hope I didn’t make you sore.”

He shook his head. “Quite the opposite. Best sleep I’ve gotten in a while.” He let out a breath when you nuzzled in his neck, tilting it slightly.

“Well, I’m glad.” You smiled. Stretching out, you giggled when you felt your son move. “Someone else is awake, too.”

“Can I feel?” He reached out, smiling you moved towards him. You shifted to make it easier on him, taking his hand and placing it on your stomach, you smiled.

He smiled and leaned into the movements, grinning as the baby pushed against him. “That’s so…lovely.” He admitted, resting his head on your shoulder.

“If I could speak to my fiancée please.” Thor stood in the doorway.

You looked over, and felt your worry bubble up. Glancing back to Steve, you gave him a small smile. “I’ll see you in a bit at breakfast.” You told him before sliding out of bed. Reaching Thor, you gave him a hug.

He waited until you were both outside in the hall before returning the hug, resting his chin on your head gently.

“Are you still mad at me?” You asked softly, looking up at him, sadness on your face.

“I was more mad at myself.” He pressed his lips to your forehead. “I felt like I was not doing justice for our son.”

You furrowed your brows. “You’re doing a lot for him! You haven’t named him because you want the best name possible, and won’t settle for anything less.” You assured him. “Please don’t beat yourself up!”

He nodded, not wanting to put more stress on you than he probably had. “Let’s go to breakfast yes?” He kneeled and pressed his lips to your middle.

“Ah, food.” You giggled. “Like I could turn that down!”

He smiled fondly, holding you by the waist as he led you to the dining hall. “Did you sleep well, little one?” He asked, glancing down at you for a moment.

You smiled and nodded. “I did, actually.”

“Good.” He nodded. “I was worried when you did not come back, but it was okay when I found you with the Captain.”

Blushing lightly, you nodded. “I was surprised when I woke up with Steve. I thought you were still angry because you didn’t come get me.”

“I did, but you seemed comfortable.” He squeezes you, assuring he was not angry.

“I was, I’m just glad that he didn’t get too sore.” You would have felt bad if he had. “Speaking of, I’m getting both him and Bucky a ton of bath salts for Christmas.” You chuckled.

His response sent you into a fit of giggles. “What are bath salts?”

“They’re good for sore muscles, and they’re supposed to be good to help you relax.” You told him. “I guess I’ll get you some, too.” You teased.

He nodded, content with your answer.

 

Steve had his breakfast delivered to his room, not feeling up for sitting in a chair. You didn’t miss that he wasn’t there, and hoped that he was there for lunch. You hated knowing that he was in pain, but thankful he healed quicker than most at least.

Thor kept you by his side all day, worried he had put stress on you. You enjoyed being able to cuddle up with him whenever you wanted, showing him how much you loved him.

Steve didn’t emerge until the day after, looking fresh as new. You eagerly hugged him, glad to see that he was up and about, and not in pain. “Walk after lunch?” You asked, hopeful.

He nodded. “I might have to cut it short though, that nurse from yesterday…um I kinda agreed to have a snack with her.” He blushed.

You felt jealousy bubble up, but pushed it down. “We can do it tomorrow.” You told him, pecking his cheek. “No need to tire you out before your date.”

“Are you sure? I’m feeling much better, almost 100%.” He looked at you worriedly.

“I’m sure.” You nodded. “Besides, i did get to cuddle you all night!”

He smiled widely at that. “You sure did. Best sleep I’ve gotten in a while.” He rubbed your shoulder. “I’ll see you later then.” He grabbed something quick to eat before rushing off

You watched him with a sad smile before shaking your head. This was what you wanted- him to have a chance with someone. So why were you bugged?

Thor came over, showing you some new armor he was trying out, distracting you for the time being. However, soon after, as lunch neared, the jealousy began to eat at you once more.

You found yourself wondering the halls, trying not to seem like you were looking for where Steve was.

Thor found you and laced his fingers with yours. “Something is bothering you, little one. What is it?” He asked, worried.

You barely admitted to yourself that you were jealous, so you just gave him a small smile. “Back is hurting is all. Trying to walk it off.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You are not a very good liar, but I will not push you. Would you like some company?”

You blushed, chewing on your lip as you nodded. “Sure.” You looked around, only to end up walking back to your chambers.

Thor heard the laughter first and smiled to himself. “I heard the Captain is having an afternoon meal with Fria, they seem to be having fun.”

Your insides twisted and you have him a tight smile. “I’m happy for him.” You said gently, trying move away from the laughter.

Thor followed, completely unaware. He grunted as you pushed him on the bed, a chuckle forming. “Are you sure you’re fine little one?” He held onto you as you climbed atop of him.

“It’s nothing.” You insisted, kissing him deeply. “Sides, do you reallllly want to stop this to get all talkative?” You teased.

He held onto your hips, letting you take over despite his concern.

* * *

Steve passed your room and paused for a moment as he heard you. His jaw tightened, but he moved on, Fria by his side.side.

He told himself that this was for the best, although it had just been a minor meal with a pretty lady. And it had been enjoyable.

He spent the afternoon with her, deciding to go to dinner alone instead of trying to avoid you.

Seeing Steve in the dining hall, you gave him a small smile. “You look very happy.” You nudged him lightly as you moved by him to your spot. “I’m taking it you enjoyed your snack?”

“We ended up spending the afternoon together.” He told you, trying not to be awkward about it. “It was nice. Refreshing.” He nodded. “I assume your afternoon went well too?”

You swallowed, nodding. “It did.” You told him.

Thor raised an eyebrow, letting out a small sigh, wondering if your mood earlier had something to do with Steve. He made a note to ask you about it later.

Steve stayed quiet with you, but talked to Thor about some army business. “I’ve never tried wearing armor, think it’d be a good look for Captain America?” He chuckled.

You didn’t miss how Steve focused his conversation towards Thor, not speaking with you. “Excuse me.” You said quietly, standing from your seat and making your way towards the door. You were no longer starving, having picked at your lunch. You hoped that with Steve now spending time with this nurse, didn’t mean you’d lose your best friend.

“I’ll be there shortly little one.” Thor assured you before you left.

Steve instantly felt bad, but figured he’d fix it tomorrow for your walk.


End file.
